


I thought I was gay

by carpetsocks



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Crack, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Questioning, Sexuality Crisis, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Song: I Kissed a Girl (Katy Perry), What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpetsocks/pseuds/carpetsocks
Summary: Anduin thought he was gay.
Relationships: Taelia Fordragon/Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 3





	I thought I was gay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm confused what weird corner of my mind this came from.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it._

Taelia had given him a weird look when he pulled away. They’d both been drinking far too much. She had kissed his cheek when she left, but that was too late. He’d never kissed a girl before, and the creeping feeling that he’d been missing out was disturbing.

_The taste of her cherry chapstick._

It had been so different than what he was used to. Taelia was softer, shorter, and more adaptable than any boy he had ever kissed. She’d tasted like honey and beer, just the perfect level of sweet.

_I kissed a girl just to try it,_

He hadn’t particularly liked the feeling of figuring out his sexuality the first time, and he didn’t like having to reevaluate now. It had been an alcohol-driven impulse, but what was it they said? A drunken man’s actions are a sober man’s thoughts? The thought of being with a girl was still more unattractive than plausible, but maybe he wasn’t as gay as he thought?

_I hope my boyfriend don’t mind it._

And what would he tell Wrathion? He doubted the dragon would mind if he turned out to be bi, but why he had started questioning again? That wouldn’t be good. The three of them were too close, there were too many emotions at stake to play that game. To rock the boat that much. He sighed and leaned against the ramparts, dread settling in his stomach. He knew he should trust his friends to understand. He didn’t.


End file.
